Out Of Time
by The Losing Memory
Summary: (Sequel to "Love Is Strange") Maxine Caulfield has found her again back in time. But... she made a huge mistake. She's now in an alternate reality where she has to deal with the consequences. Warren - her future/past husband - is the bad guy, Chloe is like she was when she was little, Kate is happy, Nathan is her best friend, and Jefferson is... strange. Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I honestly haven't wrote fanfiction in such a long time. Even writing in general. My life has been pretty heptic the last couple months and I hope you forgive me. I decided to make a sequel to my most popular fic, Love Is Strange. I actually did make a sequel with original characters, but lost interest after a close friend of mine basically said she hated it and it was the worst thing ever... so... yeah. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

 _OUT OF TIME_

* * *

 **Life** is a never ending cycle. You are born, you live, maybe get married and have children, then die. And in some religions, it keeps repeating like that. In other ones, you are gone forever. Maybe this is my karma. Maybe this is why I'm standing in front of my best friend, kissing my other friends. I thought this power was gone, I thought this power was fake. I guess not. Yet here I am again, freaked out by reversing time. Freaked out that I was in my mid twenties and now back being eighteen. How many times has this happened? Two... three... maybe more?

My head is killing me. It feels as if someone took a gun to my head, hit me right between the eyes.

Shit, Max. Don't think about him. He's gone. He's locked away rotting.

But... not anymore. A ringing comes to my ear, my nose begins to bleed. Shit. I can feel everyone's eyes on me right now. Kate, Victoria, Taylor, Stella. Even him. Does he know this is our third time meeting? At least... his first and my third. Or is he clueless like everyone else? A drop of red lands on my journal, the ringing gets louder. Shit! I take my jacket sleeve and try to wipe it away, it gets worse. My grey sleeve has a tiny reddish - pink stain. My phone goes off, drawing even more attention to me. I never realized how much of a shy geek I was until now, or was I wanting the attention?

Another drop, the ringing continues but louder.

Should I answer? No. It's so quiet you can hear a pen drop. I'm surprised Stella hasn't dropped hers yet. My vision is going blurry. As if maybe I was crying. I wiped my eyes, nothing. I wiped my nose, everything. I hear a pair of shoes. I know who's shoes those are. Anyone can tell. The slight shuffle and click of them. Then they stop, a shadow over my table.

It wasn't a girl's, it wasn't mine, it was his. I look at the picture of the butterfly. I traveled back in time... but it's later that day, right? The next day? The shadow hasn't gone away. I look up and see someone I thought I would never see again. Their black shiny shoes - that I can almost see my reflection in - mocks me, his long black pants, a white button up and a blazer over it. His skin tan, scruff around his chin and his brown eyes staring deep into my soul. Was it of anger, happiness, embarrassment, or lust?

That's the problem with this monster, you can't read him until he reveals himself to you. But... he knows how to hide. But I can seek. He thinks he's the wolf and I'm the deer. But little did he know, it was the other way around. He holds out a tissue, a little smirk on his face as he shifts his weight.

"I understand. Learning about photography can be exciting. Sometimes, I guess too exciting." He snickers and I grab the tissue. My warm hand touches his cold one, they're equally as cold as his heart. I wipe my face and ending with my nose. Dirt, sweat and blood was on it. He turns around and goes back to his lecture. Victoria raises her hand to answer questions. Mr. Jefferson - Mark - nods when she is correct.

Louis Degare, little pieces of time, framed in a corner.

How far did I go back?! I look down at my desk. My selfie is right next to my camera.

My life was just getting perfect. I married Warren, had two children who were about to start school, Chloe and I were more close than ever. Tristan and Skylar, my two children, once again don't exist. It's all because we went through an album, where my selfie was placed, and I stared at it for a long time. Shit. I haven't used my rewind power in such a long time. I forgot I even had the power.

I stick out my hand, seeing Jefferson going back to my desk, the room staring at me.

"...too exciting." I catch him say.

"It depends on who and what your teaching." I smile and roughly grab the tissue. His brows knitted together and he takes a deep sigh.

"Would you care to explain?"

"Well, I think you bring a lot of your personal life into your work." His eyes widened, "Tell me, is it good locking people up in a dark corner? Maybe even a dark room?" I smile and lean back in my chair, wiping my face. Victoria is snarling at me, Mark is looking at me in disbelief. Sweat on his brow.

"W-W-Well..." he stutters, "Dark rooms help define images and give them a more dark and old looking feel - as you like - and... it is amazing that... that..."

Say it... just say it.

The bell rings, everyone shuffles to stuff their books into their bags. I do also, Jefferson looking down at me, rubbing the side of his head.

"I guess class is over. Um, we'll pick up tomorrow. Read pages 30 - 45 in your textbook... if you still have them." I hear Victoria laugh and everyone leaves. Kate walks out and waves. What?! Isn't she getting bullied over the video? I shake my head and open my phone.

 _FROM: Nate_

 _TO: Max_

 _ME3T M3 2 WHL3S DNR._

Shit. He probably knows I saw him in the bathroom.

Wait.

I'm in Jefferson's class. Chloe hasn't been to the bathroom yet. What is going on?! I go through my messages.

 _9/5/13_

 _FROM: Chloe_

 _TO: Max_

 _Can't wait for the Vortex Party! We'll tear up that school! Hopefully David drives me, or dad. Mom has to work, like always._

 _9/5/13_

 _FROM: Max_

 _TO: Chloe_

 _Of course! Try not to get wasted because of your spotless record. Nathan is taking it easy with the alcohol from now on. I'm a good/bad influence on him. :)_

 _FROM: Chloe_

 _TO: Max_

 _About time he grows up a little. From his personality, style, and now habits. You're a super hero, Max. Also... NO EMOJI!_

I quickly put my phone away. Victoria is kissing Jefferson's ass, I quickly jog out of the room, down the hall, down to where the bus was and take it to the Diner. Where am I? What have I done? What happened to Warren? Can I go back to my normal life? I jog inside. Joyce is at the grill, making sandwiches. Truckers, police officers, and many more people are eating lunch. Nathan sits in the back at a booth. Me and Chloe's booth. His blond hair straight and in front of his eyes, hiding the brown orbs. He's tracing an engraving on the table with his finger.

He looks up, sees me and smiles wide. Nathan... smiling?

What have I done?!

But all I know is that I'm out of time.

Out of my universe and into another one.


	2. Chapter 2

_OUT OF TIME_

* * *

 **I** walk towards Nathan, holding my breath. Does he have a knife, a gun, some type of sword? No. The only thing I see he has is a pair of keys. He's re-carving the marks on the table, as I get closer, he becomes more focused. Digging his key into the table, scarring it for life. I clear my throat, he jumps and laughs. He puts his blue letterman jacket over the carvings. He slides the keys into his pockets and fumbles.

"Don't tell Joyce, she'll kill me." He whispers.

"Everyone does it, so you're not the first one." I smile and look into his eyes.

The Nathan in my time line is so broken. His father leaving him, Jefferson abusing him, and having so many demons that his world crumbles. But this Nathan looks so happy, so... normal? What is normal anymore, Max? Not playing around with time, that's for damn sure. His blue eyes are filled with life, his smile is genuine and he doesn't look nervous. He's calm.

Nathan isn't sick.

"So I was wondering if you'd want to go to a football game. I know you aren't a fan of sports, but we can walk around the track where they are, try not to get trampled." He asks, stirring his coffee with an old spoon.

"When is it?" I ask, handing him two sweeteners.

"Friday night." He smiles.

"What day is it now?"

"Monday. Damn, Max. You need this coffee more than I do." He chuckles and slides the mug over to me, I slide it back.

"I'm fine." I was more of a tea drinker than coffee. I only drank coffee when Joyce would hand me cup after cup so I wouldn't feel bad about her making me the perfect cute cup of the black liquid. Nathan continues to swirl the sugar into his coffee, making a miniature tornado. I watch and smile. Was I really fine? I was living a normal life. Warren was my husband, Chloe was still... Chloe, my children were so little. All I wanted to do was see a picture. But... yet here I am. Am I in the past and don't remember seeing Nathan this happy? Am I in a new universe? I remember Nathan being more aggressive towards me, so we wouldn't be sitting here, peacefully looking at coffee. We would be screaming at each other. Him grabbing my neck, my nails to his cheek. Him running to Jefferson or Victoria. Jefferson luring me into his car, forcing Nathan to-

No, Max. That's different. You went back in time and made sure that Jefferson was caught before he hurt more people. Yet after all these years, I can still feel that tripod hitting my head, and his nasty hands all over me. Is Jefferson still... Jefferson? Nice on the outside, twisted on the inside? I decided to find out.

"Hey Nathan," I ask, he looks up with a little smile. "How is Mr. Jefferson? He seems off today."

He stops eating and looks up at me, smirking.

"Ooh, Maxi got a little crush on the teacher?" He laughs. It wasn't a creepy one either, but a nice heart felt laugh. He puts his fork down and sighs, "He's okay, just running the contest and all can stress a guy out, I guess." He shrugs.

There wasn't unnormal signs of behavior or anything. He seemed... at peace. Jefferson wasn't controlling him. I smile to myself. We finish eating and head back to Blackwell, I walk down the hall. Everyone seems fine. Justin trying to get with Dana, Juliet is with Zach, Victoria is talking to Nathan. I open my locker, it looks decently the same. Just a couple pictures of a few guys I don't know, maybe their in a band? I grab my books and shut my locker door, as soon as I do, Victoria is leaning against the one next to mine.

I scream, she gives a giggle and I take a step back while trying to calm my breathing.

"Maxine's a little jumpy today. A bit paranoid to apparently, Nathan told me you were wondering about Mr. Jefferson." She smiles.

"Max, never Maxine." I say and she slightly rolls her eyes, "And I was wondering, have you seen Warren?"

"Max..." Victoria's voice gets into a serious tone, "Warren is in detention... again."

Warren? Detention? Never! What's the worse he could've done, blown up the science lab?

"What did he do?"

"He brought a gun to school, don't you remember? He aimed it at you."

What?! Chloe and I have switched roles?! Nathan and Warren have to? I quickly run past Victoria who screams something to text her when I'm not crazy. I'd rather be crazy then face reality. I run up the steps and down what felt a never ending hallway. I open the door and Warren was in there, screaming at a teacher.

But... it wasn't Warren. The one I knew.

His hair was straight, not wavy. He wore a torn up white shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans and boots that gave him at least three more inches than his height. I was at least up to his shoulders when he's in those boots. The teacher was in the corner, screaming and crying for him to get away. Warren then flipped a desk, almost hitting a kid that was in the room... who was also terrified like the teacher.

Warren notices me, his anger disappears and he looks down ashamed.

"I know... I promised you I wouldn't loose my temper after the deal in the bathroom but I-"

I don't let him finish, I grab his hand and pull him out into the hall. His eyes widen and I slam the door behind us, hearing the teacher bawling her eyes out and the kid shivering.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! And what is all of this?!" I mess up his hair.

"What, what do you mean?!" He asks.

"You aren't like this. Go to the science lab! A drive in - I don't know!"

"Max, what are you doing?!" His voice is getting more angry. He could punch me, I don't care.

"What about Tristan and Skylar! They have a play date at noon and-"

He grabs me by my shoulders, giving me a shake. I didn't realize I was crying until he looked scared.

"I don't know what type of drugs your on, but get sober! What are you talking about?" He asks.

Shit. I completely forgot I was in another universe and we're still teens. Well, he is. I feel like I'm seventy now. I drop my head and his fingers run through my hair, trying to calm me. But it makes me realize that he's doing it awkwardly. Who am I to him now? His girlfriend, a friend, a late at night call? I try my best to not cry harder as the lump in my throat gets bigger.

"Nothing."

Anymore.

It's all gone. Our love, our children, Chloe's happy life, OUR happy life. Just because I'm stupid and clumsy Max. Never saving the day...


End file.
